Diaran
Mix/hybrid between Zeldaran and Zoran Dire Hound. Resembles Feline more than Canine, however. Build: Lithe and adgile, smaller to get into the cracks and crevices of the crags they seem to thrive in. Very muscled with large front shoulders and powerful hindquarters cupled with a low back. Thin but powerful legs that easily propel them across chasms. Very Deer or mountain-goat like in their movements. Overview Etymology and Terminology Diet Habitat Temperament Highly protective and wary of strangers, can and will attack but it takes a considerable effort to entice them to it; unless given a command. Unlike their ancestors relatively easy to train and quick to learn. Eager to please their alphas be that another animal or a handler. Anatomy Physiology Longevity '5'0-90 years (cub 1-7 | adult 10+) Intelligence Though normally small Diaran prides can range anywhere from two to twenty. The Cats enjoying companionship. It is not recommended to keep less than three of the cats, though it can be done with ample 'social time' or by incorporating other animals into the pride. There is only one Matriarch in the pride, though there may be other females it is most common for a female to lead a harem of males due to gender ratios. The Cats seeming to average five males to every female (and/or hermaphrodite) thus the females keep several males each. This devoted little harem usually consists of three consorts, the female's favourites, though up to five have been observed in larger prides. There is rarely any infighting in the pride as the Diaran are social, calm creatures by nature, and even two or three prides seem able to coexist well enough, females often 'swapping' young males to keep the gene pool fertile. They will accept any predator into their prides easily, and will adopt foreign kittens or pups readily making them excellent foster animals. This need to nurture seems instinctive and will transfer readily and easily to a handler with proper socialization in captivity. Providing a protective, loyal, and eager companion quick to learn the needs and likes of their owners. Breeding Going into heat a female will hide herself away, much like the direhound Diaran are masterful at hiding their scents when in heat, but they are withdrawn, flighty and reclusive at this time rather than aggressive. Their anger sparking only when hard pressed. Thus allowing only those they trust near them, any others entering can trigger aggression, but the most likely outcome is a miscarrage and at worst death. Their heat lasts between two and three weeks, though a 'false heat' is often noted in their 'adolescent' years, and occasionally before, as the females begin to mature. Usually lasting only a week at most and not producing viable eggs. Small enclosed spaces are reccomended for the females during this time, with solid walls and quiet environs to keep them from getting anxious and loosing the kits, or dying herself though this has only been noted under severe stress. Males however go into an altogether different responce upon scenting the female's heat. Their 'rut' triggered the male diaran become hightly territorial and protective of the female and her den. The female, withdrawn into her nest, is vunerable and the males will take special care to appease her during this time. Grooming, cleaning the den, and hunting until she has recovered. The best provider is rewarded with the most oppertunities to mate, though females can and often do couple with multiple males in their pride at this time. Unusually for cats, and like their direhund ancestors, the Dieran lock their mates. Also like the dire Diaran locking is an unusually long affair, lasting anywhere from thirty minutes to an hour. During which the male will often enseminate the female multiple times, often grooming and otherwise 'soothing' his mate to encourage her to 'take' and fertilize her eggs. Resulting in more, healthier, kits. Both males and females of the breed are immaculate caregivers and share the burdens of caring for the kits. They are also notable in that they seem to be able to breed with nearly any other species of compatible size, and the few insemination have shown promise as well. Further the offspring rarely have the traditional defects of chimera, such as infertility and the prides seem willing to accept and care for any and all offspring presented to them. Domestic uses mounted combat and hunting, sometimes search and rescue Defense Hunting